


I Could Write Songs About Your Face

by Thestorans



Series: One Shot Gallery [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Niall, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Hippie Niall, Horan Family - Freeform, Hurt Niall, M/M, Mpreg, Niall is just pure, Poor Life Choices, Pregnant Niall, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Smoking, Smut, Solo Artist Zayn, The other boys arent in this, Top Zayn, Zayn is mean sometimes, malik family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestorans/pseuds/Thestorans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story on pretty blond hippies, world tours, getting pregnant in Las Vegas, and singing about the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Write Songs About Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was supposed to be around 7-10 thousand words but it got waaay out of hand.
> 
> Also, there is some hippie slang, and I orginially wrote this on wattpad so the swear words were censored and editing all that back in when posting this work on here was a pain in the ass, so if you see any censored words its cause I didn't notice them while editing :)

 

"You should just do it." Zayn's mother had said to him. He had been sulking for a whole week, wanting to become the best R&B artist around. But he was nothing, just a little boy from Bradford. Dreams were made under the California heat where pretty girls in bikinis walked the beaches and recording studios were at every corner, not here.

His mother though, she wouldn't tolerate his mopey behaviour, she never did, and now she was packing his own bags and giving him a ticket to the show of a lifetime.

It was called The X Factor. A television talent show that he'd watch sitting in his living room at the normal times it always was expected on. He would sit in awe and jealousy at the young teens like him that all got shot into fame and fortune and all he ever wanted was to be at that level, too. He practised, his mom even got him a mic-stand for christmas one year with a stern _'only play it in the basement so you don't wake the whole neighbourhood up.'_ He never stopped using it, and he was so, so sure he could do this show but now that the oportunity was finally given to him, he recoiled in distaste.

"No, mom I can't. I'd never get in." He picked at his fingernails, sitting cross-legged on his dark blue bed sheets. His mom was still packing, ignoring his words as she threw shirts and pants into his suitcase.

"You will. You know why? Cause my son never thought of himself as a failure, and you aren't going to think that now." She gave him a stern look over her shoulder, and that was it really, it was a losing battle arguing with his mother, he'd never win.

He had looked at that X Factor audition form and ticket for days and days, saying yes but then saying no, rethinking and then ignoring it completely. His stress levels had gone through the roof, his heart was a permanent loud and uncomfortable beat against his ribcage in anxiety. He had held back his thoughts so much until all his time was run out and it was all too much for him to take in. He refused to get out of bed, he couldn't do it, he just couldn't.

"Zayn, baby please. I know you can do this." His mother pleaded, she was sitting beside his laying form, grabbing at his shoulder and shaking it. But he didn't want to do this, he'd rather work at some grocery store for the rest of his life, than risk making a fool of himself in front of live television, just because he had a silly-boy dream to become a singer.

And no matter how many times his mother said please, he didn't budge from his bed. He was curled up into a tight ball, fisting the covers over his head so his mom couldn't see the nervous tears streaming down his face. Anxiety was going to swallow him alive, and he couldn't do this anymore.

"If that's your decision, than alright love. There's always next year." And then she had left him to himself, letting him cry until he fell back asleep. He wouldn't have gotten in anyways, he wasn't that good of a singer.

 

 

He never did go the next year, or the next after that, or ever.

His mom didn't push him when the time came around every year for the audition, yes, she would give him small dissapointed and urgeful looks with big eyes that pleaded for him to just try, but he soon adapted to that and learned to ignore it.

Being a big star in the world wasn't for him he guessed. He made himself repeat that in his mind over and over, year by year till that was something he simply lived by. But even that little motto didn't stop him from singing of course, and he had packed his bags when he hit the College years and moved to London, where he'd play at the bars downtown.

It was one of those normal nights, catching the bus to go to a bar called Louise's. When he got there he was greeted with the smell of beer and the bartender lady named Joe, her smile widening when she saw him walk in with his song book tucked in his book bag.

"How are we tonight Zayn?" She asked, grabbing a bottle of water for him and sliding it down the bar for him to swiftly grab.

"Good as always love. Mind if I start setting up?" He asked as he made his way to the small stage at the back. There was barely any lighting shining down onto it, and there wasn't many people in the bar, just stray single old men trying to drink away their pain of loneliness. But they gave good tips, weirdly enough.

"Of course, blow us away!" She giggled out, and he gave her a silent nod, stepping onto the stage and setting up the microphone and speakers for his phone. He sadly didn't play any instruments, never really got into that part of music, but youtube did wonders for him in karaoke.

He got a beat going, licking at his lips and setting the song book on top of one of the speakers, he looked over the bar, seeing everyone staring at him, all with beers in their hands, smoke was like a thick cloud across the atmosphere from the cigarettes, it was calming for him.

"Hello everyone. Names Zayn Malik. I'll be playing one of the songs I wrote tonight, called Long Road Ahead."

He had played for a good hour and a half, doing one cover by the Arctic Monkeys that had one of the men standing on top of their chair and almost getting kicked out for being too drunk, but Zayn had loved the little attention he got. There wasn't a whole stadium of people in front of him to judge him, just about ten old men who didn't have a care in the world about anything, who didn't really care about him and just wanted to hear some music and drink some beer till their minds were fuzzy and they forgot their own names.

He stepped down from the stage, grabbing the water bottle and drinking down the last couple gulps, finishing it. He had about forty pounds in his pocket from tonight, which was pretty good for such a small bar like this.

When he grabbed for his song book and turned around to leave though, one of the men was in front of him, a big smile on his face and his eyes twinkling with something Zayn couldn't quite pin-point.

"Zayn Malik, eh?" The man asked, and he didn't really know what to say. He just stood in front of the man with an empty water bottle and a battered, almost completely used song book in his hands.

"Uh, yeah." He said, gulping nervously. The man didn't speak for a good minute, seeming to be thinking hard about something. And Zayn was sure the man was probably just drunk, but then the mans eyes casted back down upon him.

"Mind if we have a chat?" And that scared him now, was this man a cop or something? He doesn't really remember doing anything bad, sure he smoked weed and cigarettes, but he wasn't caught with it and he didn't have any on him.

"Sorry, I should've introduced myself first. I'm Gordon Lewis, I own R&B Records, the studio, if you know what that is? I'm interested in signing you."

 

 

His mom didn't believe him at first, when he had called her from the studio with a contract in his hands that he had already signed.

"No." She simply said, and he chuckled loudly, Gordon, the man from the bar, was standing in front of him with a smile even bigger than his on his face. The man was actually thriving that Zayn had said yes, it was so weird to see someone acknowledge him that much, look at him like he was the star and not just a stranger.

"Yes, mom. I actually got signed, I-I'm gonna be getting some really good money now, gonna hear my songs on the radio and have a bloody fanbase...I'm gonna be playing at festivals too, Gordon-the guy that signed me-he even said he can get me a gig this month!" His mom was silent for a long time on the other end of the phone, and he was worried she had hung up or something, but then a scream ripped through the speaker and he winced, pulling it back from his ear with a laugh.

"Oh my god! My son did it, I knew you'd be a star some day love! You're already on the path to success!" His mom screamed out, and he couldn't stop laughing and smiling, he never felt more happy in his life.

This was the start to his big career, the thing he always wanted in life. He couldn't wait to get started.

"Mind if we start looking over the songs you wrote? I'd like to put them on your first EP." Gordon had spoke up, and Zayn didn't hesitate to nod, tightening his fingers along his phone.

"I gotta go now mom, I'll call you soon. I gotta make myself some songs." And he heard his mom squeal one more time in happiness before he turned off his phone and grabbed at his song book, handing it to Gordon.

 

 

His whole family had come to his first concert. He had been doing promo work for a year, getting people to know him and he was surprised at how many girls were falling at his feet now. He got four stars on his album, which was amazing for a first-time album. He had a hit song "Pillowtalk" that played all across the world. When he first heard it on the radio, he had almost screeched and had been close to breaking the speakers of his managers car when he cranked the volume all the way up.

Now, he was backstage, his team around him rushing to get everything set up last minute. He could hear the arena, the girls screaming his name-no, chanting his name. People paid good money to see him, money to see his face in person, like he was some god.

He could hardly wrap his head around the fact, and soon he was making his way towards the bottom of the stage where he'd get lifted up onto the stage. He took a deep breath, one of the crew members were behind him, trying to meet his eyes so they could start the show.

"Ready?" The man asked, raising his voice to try and get him to hear him over the screaming girls. But he never really could, it was like hearing some jet engine revving to life.

"Yeah-yeah do it!" He yelled out, and soon he felt the ground beneath him slowly lift. His breathing quickened, and he had a flashback to when he was that young little Bradford boy curled up in his dark blue bedding, wanting to stay there forever, telling himself he could never be a superstar.

The lights were blinding him at first, and he ignored the urge to move his hands up to his eyes to shield them, knowing soon he'd get used to it. And it was soon that he could see the crowd in front of him, girls waving frantically at him, calling his name, making hearts with their hands.

They barely knew him, at least, they didn't know him like his family did. They only knew his name and what he had managed to speak out about. They didn't know his flaws, but it looked like all those girls didn't care, they just screamed and screamed and called his name till their throats were sore.

He shakily brought the mic to his mouth, at a loss for words at first as his brown eyes scanned the arena, it completely filled, or "sold out" as they said.

"How is everyone doing tonight?" He asked, he still sounded shaky, and he licked his lips, taking a couple awkward steps around the stage, still taking in everything.

This wasn't the little stage in the back of that bar, no cheap lighting shining upon him or ten drunk single old men watching him, these were actually teenaged girls that looked up to him like he was an idol, they all wanted to be with him.

"I'm gonna be singing a song that is really important to me, cause it brought me where I am today. It's called Long Road Ahead." The crowd roared, and he smiled, setting the mic onto a stand brought out for him, and then sang.

 

 

After the concert, his mother had rushed to him, falling into his arms with tears streaming down her face.

"My boy, my baby boy." She whined out happily, a big smile on her face, hidden into his shoulder as she hugged him tighter and tighter.

"How was I?" He asked, and she pulled away from him just enough to look him in the eyes, her hands were holding onto his biceps, looking him up and down with such proudness behind her eyes it made him flutter in excitement.

"Amazing, absolutely breath-taking. My son is a star now." She gushed, jumping up and down in her heels before bringing him back into a hug.

They held each other for a couple minutes, and he could hear people surrounding him, getting ready to congratulate him on his first concert. He was so beautifully overwhelmed.

When everyone did congratulate him, he made sure to go out into the London streets with some of his mates, going around to the bars to celebrate. He got so many girls and boys numbers his pockets were overflowing by the time he was done for the night.

Everyone wanted a little piece of Zayn Malik.

 

 

When his second album hit the media a year later, he had gotten even more famous. The fame and fortune was coming to him in waves, he took the feeling in as much as he could, feeling like he was barely above water.

The album was called "Malik" just simply named after his last name. But it had a powerful meaning to it, reminded him of his mother and his father, his sisters too. He wanted the Malik name to be heard throughout the world, get engraved into history.

With sixteen tracks and already two hits on it, he was thriving as he walked red carpet after red carpet. He had gotten into the fashion shows too, the Saint Laurent, Gucci, Calvin Klein, Tommy Hilfiger and way, way more. He was always blanketed in the finest clothing, treated like a king.

This would never end, his climb to fame was as fast as a snap of the fingers.

He stood backstage of a conference where he was planning to announce his first world tour, his hands were shoved deep into his front pockets as he bit at his lip in anxiousness to get this over with.

"You ready, love?" His stylist Katie asked as she walked up to him and brushed a little bit of make-up across his cheeks.

"Yeah." He said simply, not one for talking before events like this, and she gave him an understanding smile before stepping back, leaving him alone now. A path was empty and waiting for him to follow towards the small stage, and he took in one last breath and held it as he moved up the steps.

Camera's were flashing like crazy, blinding him. But he learned to keep his head held high, not meeting the flashes so he wouldn't look stupid in pap photos that will hit the media. He was wiser now, has learned in the past year or so.

He took a seat at the table, a tall glass of water was settled at the corner of it, and a small microphone set was placed in the middle of the table so his voice could be amplified across the large room.

"Please, please, take your seats, thank you!" One of the men from his management said, he was standing at the side of the stage holding a microphone of his own, waiting patiently for everyone to take their seats and put their cameras down.

"Before we take your questions, Zayn would like to address some wonderful news." And that was his queue, he guessed, and he licked at his lips before scanning over the sea of reporters.

"I am announcing that I will be starting my first world stadium tour in late June." And the people all immediately started whispering to each other, some blurting questions out. But he knew better than to answer them, just sitting back along his chair and waiting for questions to be aloud.

"Alright, alright! Now I will take twenty questions before we take a break." As soon as the man had said that, hands shot up, some looking impatient and determined as they jumped along their seats or waved their hands in the air to get the mans attention even more. It was amusing to Zayn, and he had to hide his laugh by coughing into his fist.

"What will your first destination be?" A woman in a too-tight dress asked, she stood up from her chair, blonde hair shining in the dim light. She tried looking sexy with a small and soft blink of her fake eyelashes, but Zayn was unfazed.

"It will be in Dubai, I was always fond of the culture there, and I wanted to start somewhere in Asia, then I'll be going to other countries around there next." He gave her a stiff and forced smile, and the woman nodded once before slumping back down in her chair.

"How much will the ticket prices be for this tour? Will they be similar to your last?" A man had asked the next question, not even getting up out of his chair, just leaning forward with a tape recorder in his hands.

"They obviously will be a little bumped up in price, but nothing too drastic. I want my fans to have a good time, not get broke." He was sincere with that answer. He always had that reminder in the back of his mind, when he didn't have money overflowing his pockets, what would he have wanted the price to be? What would the Zayn Malik that barely was able to pay off his apartment in Bradford or was being smothered in textbooks for College want to pay for a concert he was dying to see?

The questions went on and on, and Zayn had counted through every single one till it had come up to twenty. He gave his manager a side-look, both exchanging a nod before the man moved his hands up to stop the hands. "Mister Malik is done answering questions, thank you."

At that, Zayn had scurried right out of that stage, feeling his whole body relaxing at the feeling of not being bombarded and caged in. That was one thing he hadn't prepared himself for, the paps and cruel media attention and bullshit articles about things that weren't true at all.

"You did wonderful, Zayn." His bodyguard Hunter had said as they made their way to the vans waiting outback for him. And Zayn gave the man a small twitch of a smile, just wanting to get back into his hotel room to relax. But another one of the members from his team had recapped his schedule to him when he had finally jumped into the van, and now he had to head off to do promo for his new album.

He needed a cigarette, _badly._

 

 

On and off throughout his world tour, as it slowly came rolling through his life, he had found women and men at every country, all happy to fulfil his sexual needs.

They'd last a week, at most, the longest was a month, but that was about it. He didn't want a lover, no girlfriend, no boyfriend, and definitely no fiancé or-god help him- a kid. He wasn't that type of man, he used to think he was, when he wasn't so worldwide famous, but now he enjoyed the feeling of jumping from hot person to hot person, never really having a tugging feeling in his heart and a voice in the back of his head saying _'this is the one.'_

But at the moment, as he lays in his bunkbed as they travel towards California to his next show, he felt dried up and deprived. He had just dumped off his third woman in the past month, all just not his kind of fun, not making him want to waste his time with them. The only thing he liked about her, was that she had blonde hair and blue eyes, his favourite type.

"We are stopping for gas Zayn, if you wanna stretch your legs you can. We're in the middle of no where, so there's no fans." Hunter had pulled his curtain back, and he flinched, looking up at the man with a chuckle.

"I could've been wanking off in here, ya know!" He got up, flinging his legs off the bunk and then hoisting himself onto his feet. Hunter didn't look impressed with his words.

"I have walked in on that once, I'm just glad you didn't bring no fuck buddy this time." Hunter muttered, and Zayn only laughed harder, giving his bodyguard a pat on the shoulder in apology.

"Yeah, yeah, hurry up before they finish up."

 

 

He walked out, feeling the sun rays hit his cheeks and the small breeze brush his bedhead away from his face. His bus driver was already filling the gas tank, so he didn't have long to grab an energy drink from the store.

But when he had walked in, he was surprised to hear yelling, and he had whipped his head to the noise to see a flash of pale silky skin and blond hair.

He tried to ignore it, but couldn't help to eavesdrop on the conversation as he skimmed the isles pretending to be interested in some snacks.

"Please, my baby is just sitting out there and I need you to call a tow truck!" The blond boy slammed his hand onto the table.

"Look hippie, you smell like stale weed and I am this close to calling the police on you. Now for the last time, get out of my store!" And Zayn didn't like that, the owner wasn't going to call the poor lad a tow truck cause he was some hippie? The tanned man couldn't help but forget all about the reason he was supposed to come in here for and walk straight over to the two.

"I can call you a tow truck, if you want mate." He said, and the boy spun around and Zayn wasn't ready for the explosion of beauty he was suddenly witnessing.

The boy had eyes like the sky had been sucked into them, cheeks slightly chubby and tainted with a little dash of red, looking like he had battered blush onto them. He had on baggy white boho pants that hung low off his hips, a grey ripped shirt that was too small for him, and then a brown vest that had cut sleeves and fringes hanging off the ends. The blond's belly button was showing because of how short his shirt was, and it looked shaved, as well as his legs that Zayn could see through the very thin material of the pants. Zayn had to calm himself down before his pants tightened.

"Really?! Awh mate you're a life saver!" The boy had jumped up and down, looking so excited and happy and Zayn couldn't help but think about how out-of-place this guy looked. The clothing that was obviously bought at a girls clothing store, the dyed locks with brown roots, the personality that shone through the atmosphere like he was something from another world.

Zayn couldn't just let this one go, he hasn't had a man in a while, since two months ago, and this is a catch he can't just throw back into the ocean.

"Why don't I just give you a ride to wherever you need to go instead?" He asked, and the blonds expression faltered for a few seconds, and then he shook his head. Zayn cursed himself in his mind.

"I can't leave my baby, she's too precious and I spent a lot of money on her. But thank you." Zayn grabbed his phone from his back pocket, about to search up a tow place nearby when he felt the boys hand clasp onto his wrist.

"Do you wanna see her? God she is a beauty, I love showing her off." And Zayn didn't really have time to answer before he was being dragged back out of the store and brought a few ways down the road before getting stopped at a volkswagen van, it coloured a beautiful light blue. It was rusty though, and the inside looked the very opposite of clean with dirtied curtains hung along the back windows and stains blotched along the carpet of the floor.

"Wow." That's all Zayn could really say, it was a nice van, he had to admit, but he definitely wasn't into the hippie style. But the boy was sexy, beautiful, everything good bundled up into one human, and he couldn't help but like it just because the blond did.

"I know right? It needs fixing up obviously, and it kinda broke down cause of that. But it'll be as good as new soon." The boy sighed out, fully opening the back doors and climbing in to sit. What smelt like a wall of marijuana had hit Zayn's nostrils, and his eyes watered at the harsh stench.

The boy had noticed his sour expression and let out a small giggle, shaking his head. "I thought you'd be the type of lad to do cannabis, but looks like I was wrong."

Zayn blushed at the blonds words, and immediately shook his head with a nervous chuckle leaving his lips. "N-no I do smoke, quite a lot actually. Uhm, just you obviously smoke more than I do." He scratched at the back of his head, feeling almost woozy under the pretty hippies soft gaze.

"Hey, I am a hippie and proud of it. I go to weed-smoking festivals all the time, jam to the best music you've ever heard." Niall leaned back so his elbows were rested on the filthy carpet of the van. He was kicking his feet out along the edge, and Zayn just realized the blond was barefoot, the bottoms of his feet black with gravel and dust.

He wanted to ask the pretty blond if he has heard of him, so much. But by the way he had Elvis, The Eagles, Radiohead and artists that Zayn had no idea who they were plastered on the walls of his van, he guessed he didn't. He tried to not get his ego hurt by that.

"What kind of festivals do you go to, then?" He asked, and the blond was just about to answer when the voice of Hunter was heard behind them, and Zayn flinched out of his cupid-intoxicated love hypnosis and whipped his body around to stare at his bodyguard that was rushing down the road to come to him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing over here? Are you alright?" It was funny to Zayn, and really, really embarrassing how his bodyguard thought some cute little thing like the blond hippie would actually harm him. And he cringed at the realization of how confused the boy probably was now seeing this random buff guy rushing towards them looking like some CIA special agent.

"I am perfectly fine, Hunter, please." He rolled his eyes with a chuckle, but Hunter still wasn't backing down, his guard-dog mode was still turned on on high alert.

"Well I don't really like you just scampering off with some hippie stranger." Hunter gave the boy a flickered glance, a glare in his expression that made Zayn want to slap his palm to his face, his cheeks were heating up and Hunter was completely ruining his chance in getting into the blonds pants.

"Uhm, I have a name just so all of ya know. I am being called hippie a lot lately, and not in a good way." Zayn moved his attention back to the boy, who didn't look impressed as he stood back up from the back of his van to stand in front of them.

"That's lovely, and I'm sorry but we need to get you back on the bus Zayn, the driver is waiting." Hunter still sounded rude, but Zayn bit at his lip from scolding the man and just nodded stiffly.

"I need to call him a tow truck, mind if I quickly-"

"I'll do it if you just get your arse back on that bus." Hunter blurted out, fishing his phone out of his pocket and typing something in before pressing it onto his ear and walking a few steps away so he could talk.

"So what is it, then?" Zayn asked once they were alone again, and he couldn't stop staring at the boys pretty shaved tummy, he was quite skinny and had the slightest dip in his figure, a perfect fit for Zayn's hands.

"What is what?" The blond asked, he looked to have been thinking about something while Zayn and Hunter were talking, and was now staring at Zayn blankly.

"Your name, what is it?" Zayn let out a small chuckle, taking a few steps forward till they were almost toe to toe.

"Niall James Horan." The boy moved his hand out for Zayn to shake, and he didn't hesitate to grab it softly and shake it. He tried lingering in the touch, rubbing his thumb soothing against the back of his hand.

"My name is Zayn Malik. And if you wouldn't mind, I'd love to see you again."

Niall looked a little skeptical at Zayn's words, raising a brow with a little snort, but then his smile faltered and he looked generally surprised. "Oh, you were serious."

"Of course I was serious."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"You just noticed now?"

They both laughed at that, a blush had coated Niall's cheeks as he looked down at his feet.

"We could exchange phone numbers, ya know?"

"Well I wouldn't be able to do that, cause I don't have a phone. I thought you would've gotten a clue when I was begging the dude to call a tow truck." Niall giggled out, and Zayn felt slightly stupid at that, but he held his ground.

"Alright, than I will give you my phone number and at any phone booth you get to, call me." And Niall had already whipped around, crawling back into his van and moving through some stuff for a minute before clambering back out with a notepad and rainbow pen.

"Write your number in this." The blond handed it over to him, and Zayn chuckled at the front of the notepad, a photo of a peace sign was painted on the front. A true hippie.

He flipped it to a random page and wrote it down, dog-earing the page and than handing it back to the blond.

"What if I don't have enough money, ya know, to call you at a payphone?" Niall looked smug as he asked that question, giving the tanned lad a cheeky smirk with his arms folded in front of him.

Zayn stepped completely forward till there was no space between them, feeling a little braver now that he had completed the task of giving the boy his number.

"Than I will give you all the money you'll need to pay for it." Zayn had immediately grabbed for his wallet in his back pocket but Niall had chuckled and held his hands up to stop him, placing one on top of his hand that had the wallet in it.

"I was just joking mate, I can pay for meself." Zayn swore Niall's eyes sparkled, and he never wanted to look away. But he heard Hunters voice again, calling him back to the bus, and he knew he had to.

"I need to go now, but please, call me yeah?" He grabbed at the hand Niall had grabbed him with, moving it up to kiss at the pale knuckles before letting it go.

He started walking away, and had only made it three steps before Niall called out again.

"Your name sounds familiar by the way, have I met you before? I feel like I have." And Zayn just gave him a smile and a wink over his shoulder before walking the rest of the way to the bus and climbing back inside.

"You called the tow truck, ya?" He asked Hunter when he slumped onto the couch of the tour bus, it starting to move again.

"I called the tow truck for your new boy toy, yes." Hunter said with a roll of his eyes, and Zayn laughed with his head thrown back onto the back of the couch cushions.

 

 

It was a day before his California concert when Zayn got a call from Niall, and he never felt more relieved. But he was surprised at what the blond had first blurted out when he answered.

"Zayn Malik! You're _the_ Zayn Malik aren't ya?"

Zayn felt his heart sink just the slightest bit, he didn't tell the blond in the first place because for once he liked the feeling of being some random bloke to a person. But the way Niall sounded on the other end wasn't excited or fanboy-ish, he just sounded normal with a hint of pride.

"That uh, that R&B pop artist right? I knew you looked familiar." Niall was blabbering on about it, and Zayn paused for a minute or so, trying to come up with the best answer to all this.

"I think my genre is more on the R&B side, to be honest."

Niall giggled loudly on the other end of the phone, and it didn't sound forced like he was trying to swoon him, it sounded just like it did to when his Volkswagen was broken down on the side of the deserted roads where he sat with his bare feet dangling off the rear bumper, an image that will be burned in Zayn's mind forever.

"I d'know what it is, sorry to burst your extremely famous bubble but I don't really listen to your type of music. I am happy with my rock and indie." And Zayn didn't feel offended at all, he was smiling actually, really big from ear to ear. The sound of Niall's voice was soothing, like it was some guardian angel on the other side whispering into his ear that everything was gonna be alright.

"You aren't bursting any bubbles, promise." He moved his cellphone away from his ear for just a second to switch to his other one, licking at his lips and thinking about what he should say next, like this was some job interview. Niall made him extremely nervous, made him feel like the old and shy Zayn Malik that barely talked to anyone but his mom. "Now, I was gonna ask if you wanted to come along to my concert tomorrow...but since you don't like my music..."

"Oi! First of all I said I don't really _listen_ to it, never said I didn't like it. And plus, I think you're a pretty handsome chap and I'm not gonna turn down the date of a lifetime." Niall teased.

"Where are you right now? Can you drive to the stadium for tomorrow?" Zayn felt a jolt of excitement electricute his heart when he heard Niall say that, feeling a hundred times more sure confident this little hook-up he was dying to have was going to actually happen.

"Of course I can, my baby is all patched up and I'm just chilling out in the middle of no where in my tent." Zayn raised his brows into his forehead at that, a tent? Middle of no where? Good lord, was this boy the ultimate hippie.

"Tent?" Zayn chuckled out.

"Hey, I've got money but I don't have enough to get meself a hotel every night. Besides, being outside is way better, breath in the fresh air, nature all 'round, plus I can smoke my grass without people giving me rules not to. It's freedom, mate, feels great."

"I am sure it does but aren't you worried about any gangs or shit coming up to you, stealing your shit or your 'baby?' They're pretty ruthless out here, like the Hells Angels and such." Zayn said in general concern for the blond. He would never do that, staying outside in the middle of no where with just a tent to shelter him, he wasn't a camper.

"Don't think of the negative." Niall simply said, and that was a good way to end that conversation.

They talked for a little while longer, and Niall had promised him for what felt like the sixth time that he'll come to the show. Zayn felt accomplished when he had hung up after saying his goodbyes, and soon he'll be able to say he fucked a hippie boy.

 

 

There was three things Zayn was thinking about as he sat in his dressing room, people bustling around him and sometimes stopping to ask him a couple things. The first, was the show, how big and exciting it was going to be, he wondered if there was going to be some celebrities in the crowd tonight. It made him slightly jittery at that thought, that now it wasn't just some fanbase, but now he had critics amongst the couple thousand people packed into the stadium.

The second thought was his fans of course, it never really sinks into his brain when he does that first ever entrance onto the stage, being lifted up by that platform and suddenly getting all eyes on him, people screaming his name, wanting him. The love he gets for each show is times ten each time and he will never get used to the feeling.

The last thought, that he isn't really too proud about, is Niall. That cute little hippie boy that he'll one way or another fuck tonight. He can't get blue eyes and blond hair out of his mind, or the little tassels of a boho vest and a creamy, freshly shaved tummy that he wants to kiss and mark all over. He's never thought about someone like this before, never brought them into his life till they consumed him, and even if his fuck buddies stayed for months on-end, they never even crossed his mind during his special shows and world tour.

Why was Niall so different? The tanned man couldn't really figure out why, but the hippie will be on his way soon, back on his 'baby' and ride off into the middle of no where to smoke his weed. And Zayn will be unbothered, because he always is when he separates from his little hook-ups.

"Oi, Zayn!" He lifts his head up from staring down at the rings stacked onto his fingers, and he sees Hunter standing in the doorway to the dressing room, giving him a knowing and tired look.

"One of your boy toys is out back saying you invited him in. I'd hurry up and make up your mind if you want me to let em' in or not cause he smells like he hasn't had a shower in weeks." Zayn simply chuckled at Hunters usual overreactive behaviour.

"Yeah, let him in." He gets up when Hunter disappears back out into the hallway and makes his way towards the full-body mirror leaned up against the wall. His hair had already been styled up, beard neat and the clothes worth a hundred dollars or more on his body. Niall will surely be falling to his knees in seconds.

The door had opened once again, and Niall's voice was heard before Zayn could see him, the blond yapping along and trying to talk to Hunter who just answered in a grunt and lightly pushed him through and closed the door.

And he looked...stunning but gross at the same time. But that's usually the hippie look, anyways.

He had on a battered looking boho/gypsy skirt, an actual skirt that had a weird brownish pattern around it and flowed down to his ankles where he had decently put on some sandals that looked to have been walked in for centuries. His shirt was short again, showing off his cute and perfectly shaved belly, it was off the shoulder with long sleeves cascading down his arms and past his hands into a long bell style. And Zayn couldn't forget the small brown designed headband that was tied around his head, making his hair look all cute and messy.

But he smelt horrible, like Hunter had said, and his clothes did look a little dirtied and worn.

"Hey Zaynie! How is the popular R&B pop artist doing tonight?" Niall's voice was loud throughout the room, sounding so cheery. It had built up a light in Zayn, some kind of warm feeling in his chest, Niall has made him felt like that a lot, lately.

"Zaynie?" He decided to pinpoint one part of that sentence that Niall just said, ignoring the 'pop artist' part.

"I was thinking on a lot of pet names to call you, cause I love to make names for things. You should've known that since I named my car baby." Niall walked over and gave Zayn a playful shove on his shoulder, it only making him wobble the slightest bit till he found his balance a second later.

"Zaynie sounds a little fluffy to me." Zayn couldn't help but grab at Niall's hips that looked so small against the fitted waist of the skirt, and Niall gladly molded into his grip, giggling the slightest bit when the singer had pinched at his flesh.

"I know you look like a bad boy and all that shite, but I think I could make you a proper softy with me." Niall looked up, their noses almost brushing together when they met eyes. But the only thing blocking Zayn from actually wanting to kiss the cute lad was the stench, god was Hunter right.

Niall seemed to notice though, seeing the sour expression come across Zayn's face, how the tanned mans nose slightly wrinkled up. And the blond stepped back with a small frown across his face, looking embarrassed now with a blush coating his cheeks.

"Uh, yeah I probably smell like B.O and hippie lettuce but I couldn't find a fecking hotel that would just let me shower and get out when I didn't want to stay the night. I-if you have a shower or something I could quickly use it, only if ya want-"

"No, no you can use it." Niall still looked unsure, but once Zayn had escorted him to the attached bathroom to his dressing room he immediately had agreed.

But Zayn was definitely surprised when he didn't even have the time to turn around and leave the washroom when Niall had already discarded his shirt and shoved off his skirt and underwear. The blond was no fully naked in front of him and looking more beautiful than ever.

"Uh, I-I..." Zayn didn't really know what to say at the abrupt actions, and he was just blinking up and down at Niall's fit body, zeroing in on every curve and mole. He looked to not have shaved in a few days either, his legs were prickly again, and groin having tufts of hair growing back around it, even his happy trail was growing back the slightest bit.

"I don't mind if you stare mate, I'm sure you'll be seeing this again soon." And than Niall gave him a wink that almost had Zayn's knees weak, and the tanned man had forced his legs to move again till he had finally gotten out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

There was a god in his washroom, an unreal creature from the heavens that came down to give him the night of his life. He just knew he was going to have the best orgasm he's had in a while tonight.

And now Niall was his first thought coursing through his brain cells as he composed himself again and walked out to make his way to the stage. He wasn't so sure he could make it through the night knowing he'd have to wait an hour or two to actually get his dick in that pale arse.

 

 

It was during the last song of the night when he finally caught a glimpse of Niall again, and he had thought nothing of it really, just gave a quick flicker towards him and then smiled back over the crowd. But once he looked back, that's when it really sunk in who the blond was, and his brown eyes sparkled in adoration.

Niall was wearing the same clothes he had come to the concert with, but Zayn swore the blonds skin was shining. How his hair was now all fluffy and clean on top of his head, his pale skin looking velvety and soft in the dim lighting of the stadium. It was like the lights were made for him, and not Zayn, like everyone was here to see the pretty blond hippie.

Zayn did make it through the last song though, even though his mind was all wound up at the sight of Niall looking so bright and stunning, and when he said his last goodbyes he immediately rushed off backstage.

"Good job as always, Zayn." One of the crew members said as he zoomed past them, and he gave them a 'thanks' over his shoulder before he made his way to his dressing room and closed the door, catching his breath and trying to calm himself down after the night.

He heard the creak of the door opening, and he slowly opened his eyes and turned around, a smile appearing across his face seeing Niall standing in front of him.

"There's a couple songs I really like, I should get my hands on your album sometime, I'd listen to it on the road." Zayn took the compliment with a chuckle, smiling gratefully and moving so they were once again nose to nose just like they were before his concert, but this time Niall smelt like flowers.

"So the questions is now, do you like my music better than me?" Zayn joked, and Niall snorted lightly, leaning his head forward till it was rested into Zayn's neck, the blond breathing in his now sweaty stench.

"Now you're the smelly one." Niall had ignored his question, but when he felt a small kiss to his throat, Zayn knew the answer anyways.

His hands moved to Niall's hips again, and he could see that Niall had freshly shaved by how smooth his stomach looked now, and he couldn't wait to see the blond naked once again.

"So pretty," Zayn mumbled, and then Niall had dragged his lips towards his mouth, both finally closing the gap between them and snogging right in the middle of the dressing room. Anyone could walk in on them, and god help Hunter if he did, but Zayn couldn't wait any longer to hop into a car and drive to a hotel. He might go mad if he had to wait that long.

He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Niall's skirt, slowly dragging it over the curve of the blonds bum and almost whimpering at the sight of nothing under the skirt, the blond had gone commando even though he did have underwear on before.

"My briefs were too dirty to wear again so I just decided to leave 'em off, but looks like I don't need them anyways." Niall giggled out, stepping out of the skirt and then taking off his shirt again.

Zayn was rock hard now, straining against his tight black ripped jeans he wore. How glistening and gorgeous Niall looked stark naked and standing in front of him half-hard. He had to lick his lips before he'd start drooling.

Niall was something he couldn't compare anyone to, he wasn't like that guy Daniel he had fucked when he was in Vancouver who had blond curly hair and green eyes, or the guy in Australia named Calum that he had fucked around with for three weeks straight. No, he was one of a kind, all the other guys had a manly side to them, always were unsure about doing things with him and would rather have him be some kind of sugar daddy than fuck around. But Niall had pretty shaved legs and a tight pale stomach, looking delicate but like he could take anything thrown his way at the same time.

Zayn was babbling in his head, acting like this guy was actually going to last. But he'll see how good the sex is, first.

He felt Niall's fingers on the zipper of his jeans, tugging it down and then the button before shuffling them down his legs. Niall looked eager, his hands were already tugging his leather jacket off and throwing it behind him, quickly tugging at the shirt he had a second later.

"You want it that bad, don't you?" He chuckled out, sighing when Niall had finally managed to take his shirt off and then drag his pale fingers down his tanned chest, them catching along his nipples, hardening them.

"I've never wanted tattoos, ya know? Don't like how unpure people looked with 'em on." Niall traced his pointer finger along the water gun on his hip, and Zayn had to bite back a moan, not caring that the blond had ignored his question yet again.

"But I like them on you, though. You look, handsome." Niall mumbled out, looking up at Zayn through his lashes shyly.

"You should get one, I bet you'd look even more stunning." Zayn wanted to shower Niall purely with comments only, let the blond drown in his kind words. Cause Niall deserved it, he really did.

"Maybe." Niall only said that before his hands were hooking along the band of Zayn's breifs and then ruffling tugging them down.

His cock bobbed onto his stomach, slightly curving against his abs and precum was seeping out the smallest bit. It was kind of embarrassing really, because Zayn usually was half-hard till his fuck buddy of the night got on their knees, but Niall just had to walk through his dressing room door.

Niall wasn't really paying attention to any of that, and hadn't really even blinked before he was falling to his knees and shuffling forward till his nose was brushing against the large vein that went down Zayn's dick.

It was hot, so hot. And Zayn had to hold his breath and try his hardest to keep his eyes opened when Niall had poked his tongue out and started to kitten lick the head.

Niall was a pro, like he had done this a million times before, he gagged a lot, and the blowjob was messy, but by the end of it Zayn's toes were curled under him, his hand fisted into the blonds hair as he came into his mouth.

And Niall swallowed it in two big gulps, tears stinging his eyes and lips wet as he slowly pulled off and sat back so his bare bum was against his ankles.

"Fuck." That's all Zayn could croak out, and his eyes never left the blond, he couldn't with how beautiful the hippie looked all worked up. His red cock was rock hard now between his thighs and Zayn wanted to have that in his mouth also. But maybe another night.

God. He was already thinking of another night.

"M'gonna fuck you, yeah?" He breathed out, and Niall had whimpered, mumbling and moaning out a _'please'_ past his lips before he was crawling over to the couch and getting onto his hands and knees.

He was such a good boy for Zayn, and the tanned man was hard once again, it didn't take him long at all.

"Gonna fuck ya' good. Want that?" He said through his teeth as he got behind the blond and smoothed his hands along Niall's freshly shaved arse.

"I want that, please Zaynie." The nickname was now a definite turn-on for Zayn, and he groaned low in his throat before clambering up off the couch again just quick enough to grab a condom and put it on.

He then seperated Niall's cheeks, mouth watering at the blonds pink and tight entrance that twitched at the new breeze against it. His fingers moved out to lightly graze it, feeling it contract against the pads of them.

Niall had shyed away from the touch when he had done that, but then quickly pushed back along them with a moan, sending a ripple down Zayn's spine.

That was a sign for Zayn to slowly move his fingers in, and he breached one along the rim, putting pressure on it until the blonds entrance finally relaxed and let him in. Niall had let out a slow moan as he did that, hips bucking back in small circles.

There was two fingers, then three until Niall was moaning loudly, his voice bouncing off the walls of the dressing room making Zayn have to lean down and bite at the blonds pale arse cheek so he didn't moan louder at the sight before him.

"Please, now." Niall gasped out, looking over his shoulder and panting frantically.

"Now? You want me now?" Zayn teased as he as slow as possible dragged his fingers out, watching Niall's hole close back up again, still looking tight.

"I want you now, yeah." Niall approved of Zayn's words, and his bum was pressing back, almost like he was searching for Zayn's dick to go down on. The tanned man had to take a minute and watch for a bit to see how Niall was looking like he had taken a hit of ectasy, eyes blown wide and body coated with a layer of sweat already.

Zayn finally grasped his cock though, knowing he was teasing himself as well with how long he was waiting. He guided the head to the blonds hole, listening to the surprised moan Niall huffed out when his condom-covered dick slowly slipped inside his warmth.

"Zaynie, oh jeez." It was funny seeing Niall try his hardest not to swear up a storm. The blonds mouth was hung wide opened and his head was low between his shoulders.

"Good?" Zayn moaned out, feeling kind of cheeky now that he knew how much Niall was loving it. He didn't get an answer though, the blond had just started thrusting his hips back to slap down on Zayn's boney hips.

"Stay still love." He ordered, chuckling at how impatient Niall was and how much the blond wanted to disobey his orders.

Zayn's thrusts were slow at first, but soon he'd slowly pull out and then smack his dick back into the blond hard and fast. Niall had to grip onto the arm of the couch, gasps leaving his lips at every thrust back in him.

They only lasted five minutes until both had come together, Niall splattering against the leather of the couch cushions and Zayn into the condom wrapped now uncomfortably around his cock.

"Amazing." Niall sighed out, now flattened out with his stomach against the cushions, his eyes closed as he tried to find his breath again.

Zayn had moved to throw the condom out, smiling down at the blond when he had turned back around. He wanted to see Niall again, there was no doubt in his mind about that.

His next trip was Vegas, and he'd be damned if he didn't take the pretty hippie with him.

"How do you feel about Las Vegas?" He blurted out, grabbing his breifs and putting them on. He kept his gaze on Niall, seeing that the blond's eyes were still shut.

"It was my next stop. Was gonna hit some cheap indie concerts around downtown. Its dirty there, but a paradise for hippies." Niall said, shrugging and opening one eye to stare at Zayn for a minute until his brows furrowed and he bolted into a sitting position.

"You want me to...? Don't you?" Zayn laughed at Niall's surprised expression, and he nodded.

"I d'know. Would your bodyguard like that though? He didn't wanna talk to me when he was bringing me to this room, didn't look very impressed with my looks." Zayn had immediately shrugged that off, scoffing at the blonds worries.

"He's used to it." That wasn't really the best thing to say, and Zayn could see how Niall's face faltered at that.

"Oh, used to new guys and gals comin' in to get fucked?" Niall mumbled out the question, and Zayn sighed, hating that Niall was _that_ kind of hook-up.

"Yeah, but little cute hippie boys aren't what I usually go for. You're definitely the top 3." Zayn chuckled out, trying to lighten the mood. But Niall was already getting up and tugging on his outfit again, grabbing the headband that had fallen out of his hair from the blowjob and putting it back around his head.

"Woah, woah love wait. Don't be like that I thought you knew this was just a hook-up?" Zayn groaned out, beyond annoyed now. This had completely ruined the after-sex mood.

"No I knew that mate. Chill. M'just gonna head on the road now, since I bet your concert is tomorrow night?" Niall's dissapointed expression had completely changed, now looking unbothered with a small smile upon his face.

"I can drive you. I have a tour bus, you don't have to worry about all that-"

"No its fine Zayn, I was planning on going to Vegas anyways. Plus I haven't smoked a blunt in six hours so I wanna take a break for a bit, be by meself and get all zen, ya know?" Zayn nodded in understanding, or pretended he understood.

"I can give you money for gas if you want." Zayn wanted to do something to help Niall out, but the blond was being beyond picky.

"I got some money I'll be perfect fine. Just wanna be on the open road with my baby for a bit. I'll see you at your next concert, promise." Then Niall was out the door, closing it behind him before Zayn could say anything else.

Zayn should be offended, angry, pissed. But he just wants the blond more, wants to fuck him in a fancy and beyond expensive hotel room tomorrow night instead, make it a luxury for the last night that he'll be spending with the blond.

He could go for a month, or maybe even two with Niall. But he just knew the blond was gonna be bad for him, someone who he'd want to have stuck to his side for a long, long time. And that wasn't his thing, relationships.

 

 

Zayn felt the same way he did at the concert in California, the nervousness and excitement fizzed in his chest knowing Niall the hippie boy was going to be meeting up with him. The feeling never died down, wasn't a fading lightbulb being controlled by a tired hamster on its wheel, more some north star that never stopped shinning and powering his heart.

He thought about what the blond was gonna wear tonight, a skirt maybe? Or a dress? Tight jeans or maybe those see-through white pants he wore when they first met? He wondered if Niall was gonna smell like that same B.O and cannibis mix. That would make someone cringe and throw up in their mouth, but now that smell reminded Zayn of good memories and pretty blue eyes. Basically heaven.

When he had told Hunter though, on the tour bus about half way to Las Vegas, the man did not look impressed once again.

"Why couldn't you have picked a good-smelling bloke that didn't live on the streets and smoke weed like it was a lifeline?" Hunter had grumbled out, making himself a sandwich in the kitchen while Zayn sat on the counter checking his phone for texts.

"Yeah he isn't the most clean lad but god was he a wonderful shag." Zayn said that just to make Hunter groan loudly and tell him off.

" _Don't_ Zayn, I may be with you 24/7 but keep some things to yourself." Hunter didn't even finish putting the tomato on his sandwich, had just grabbed it and rushed out to the other side of the bus with a scowl on his face.

 

 

Zayn didn't see Niall till after the show, though, which had gotten him all rilled up and worried throughout the whole concert because he thought the blond didn't come.

When Zayn saw him, he was the only one sitting in the seats of the stadium, watching the workers take down the stage. He had rushed off from backstage and down into the seats, smiling at Niall when the blond noticed his presense.

"I thought you didn't show up, got me thinking about you the whole show." Zayn sighed out, sitting down in the plastic chair beside Niall.

"My baby broke down on me again, about ten minutes from Vegas, so I had to walk and find a tow truck company that was cheap." Niall wiggled his toes, and Zayn looked down with a cringe seeing the blond was wearing socks that had large holes in them and dirt covering the bottoms. They used to be white, but now they were tinted a muddy black.

"I thought they fixed it? Why didn't you call me?" Zayn felt horrible for the blond and couldn't imagine being in Niall's shoes, but the hippie looked unfazed by it all.

"Well they didn't fully fix it, cause I didn't have enough money and I don't really have good insurance on it."

"You said it was perfectly fine, god you had to walk all that way." Zayn felt angry, and he didn't really know why. There was a lot of reasons why he was, maybe cause Niall had lied to him so he didn't have to go on the tour bus with Zayn, or cause the stupid van had broke down on the blond and made him have to walk till his feet were bloody to Vegas and made him miss half his concert, or because Niall didn't call him so Zayn could help him out financially.

"Its fine now, Zaynie. I got my baby in the shop and I'm here, aren't I?" Niall smiled up at Zayn, and the tanned man almost melted at the now familiar nickname.

"Come on, I'm gonna take you to my hotel. Get you relaxed." Zayn said after a few minutes of silence and watching the people take down the lighting from the top of the stage. Niall looked unsure at first, was picking at his fingernails, but then nodded with a bite to his bottom lip.

"Okay, yeah."

 

 

Hunter had waited patiently for them to come towards the van, Niall looking amazed by the fancy leather seats and cleanliness atmposphere of the vehicle when they hopped inside, it was amusing to Zayn.

He didn't want to tease the blond though, just wanted to watch the evening light brush against Niall's red cheeks and reflect off the galaxies in his eyes. Zayn had his back leaned against the blacked-out windows, trying to get the best view of the pretty hippie.

"How does it feel, ya know...Being some big star that everyone knows in the world?" Niall asked after a minute or so more of silence.

Zayn shrugged his shoulders, not fazed by the question, but it was still hard to answer. What did it feel like? He never really had time to let it all sink in, he's only been in the music bussiness for two years, and its a lot for some people, but when he looks back on it all, actually _reflects_ on whats happened to him, it has all gone past as fast as the speed of light.

"Feels weird, always feels weird, like unreal a lot of the times. But I'm getting used to fans and the paps." He tried to sound cool about it, giving Niall an assuring smile that the blond returned.

"I could never do that, don't like all the stress and social media. Getting articles on my personal life, being so confined and trapped in this rich image." Niall didn't meet Zayn's eyes, was staring up into the setting sun past the large casinos in downtown Vegas.

"Well you wont have to worry about that, cause I wont let the media get to you. No one has taken photos of us or seen us together, you're gonna be the same person you were after tonight." Zayn was trying to sound welcoming and assuring, but Niall was frowning now, blond brows furrowing in thought.

But Zayn had told the blond, this was not some permanent relationship, there was no dating, no cute couple moments. It was just for sex, that was all.

"We're here, heres your room key." Hunter hopped out of the van, giving Zayn a room key card and letting the tanned man through with Niall as they rushed into the hotel before anyone could notice.

"This hotel is...fancy." Niall said breathlessly as they got onto the elevator, both being surrounded by mirrors and the soft ding of the elevator passing each floor.

"I know its not really your scene. But I wanted to do something speacil for you tonight, for us." Zayn looked Niall right in the eyes, stepping forward into the blonds personal space.

"Why?" Niall mumbled, picking at his fingernails again. Zayn guessed that when the blond did that, it was a sign he was unsure and nervous.

So, he grabbed at Niall's hands, holding them in his and rubbing his thumbs along the pale knuckles.

"Because you're speacil, a person I think I will remember for a long time." Zayn squeezed at Niall's hands once more before letting them go, slowly leaning in till they were connected in a kiss.

The kiss turned heated, and Zayn soon had Niall pressed against the wall of the elevator, hands moved under the blonds boho skirt and feeling the briefs underneath.

"Make this the best sex I've ever had, _please_." Niall gasped out when they pulled apart, and Zayn was ready to fulfill every need the blond ever desired.

 

 

They were now in the shower, hands roaming skin and bodies molded together in warmth and comfort. They were not even close to being done with their activities yet, and Zayn slowly smoothed his hands down Niall's pale back till he was gripped at the pert bum and spinning him around.

"Do it, right here." Niall whined out when he felt Zayn stiffening against his hole, him thrusting back to feel the contact more, his arms moving to wrap around Zayn's neck to tug the tanned man forward and even more against his back.

"Don't have a condom." Zayn mumbled out as he sucked a bruise against Niall's neck, loving the collection he was making that was gradeully getting bigger as the night dragged on.

"I'm clean, I promise. I haven't done anything like this in a while, please Zaynie."

And at that nickname, Zayn didn't hesitate any longer to line himself up and thrust forward. Filling Niall up once again with a moan echoing across the shower walls as the water battered down across their entwined bodies.

 

 

It has been two months since Zayn had seen or talked to Niall. That night was still lodged into Zayn's brain, like there was a spot reserved in there just to remember the sound of the hippies moans and the feeling of his baby soft skin.

He was a good fuck, but Zayn still had needs, and two weeks later he had found a pretty petite blonde girl with tight curls in her hair and straight teeth, she gave him a good time, and had spent four days with him until he dumped her off to get on the next leg of his tour.

He was now in Toronto, had just finished a concert and was planning on hitting a couple clubs, when Hunter had knocked on his hotel room door as he was just finished putting on his cologne.

"Come in." He yelled out, and the door opened, Hunter looking unimpressed and pissed off. Zayn wanted to laugh, but had kept a straight face and asked what was wrong.

"That hippie is back again. Fucking drove here across the border to see you. He refuses to leave the lobby and is making a scene. Please talk to him or someone is gonna call the police on him." Zayn was more than surprised at that, and he was at a loss of words for a second or so before he regenerated his thoughts and went into action.

Hunter led the way, and Zayn was even more in shock hearing Niall yelling almost at the top of his lungs at Zayn's other bodyguards, standing in his socked feet in the middle of the lobby with a dirty pair of jean shorts that were loose across his hips and ended at his knees, his top was equally dirty, it orginially being white but now looking like the blond had rolled in a dirt pile.

"Woah, Niall hey calm down." Zayn said, and Niall had whipped his head towards his voice, blue eyes electric and dangerous when they met gazes.

"I need to talk to you, please tell these dickheads to let me through!" Niall seethed, and Zayn ignored the insult towards his staff, nodding at his bodyguards to let the blond through.

"Come up into my room." Zayn mumbled out, taking Niall's hand in his and guiding the blond into the elevator. He was still trying to let this all sink in, here Niall was once again in front of him and he didn't know what to feel.

He wasn't upset though, Niall was one of his best hook ups like he had said numerous times now, so he wasn't going to complain if he didn't have to go looking for a good fuck tonight.

When they had gotten into his room though, Niall had immediately gone silent, his anger was simmered down and he was now picking at his fingernails and staring at his dirty socked feet.

"You drove all the way from the States to see me?" Zayn decided to start the conversation with that, a soft smile across his face even though he was beyond confused by the blonds actions. He has never seen Niall like this, so worried and stressed and built-in with so many different emotions all at once.

But he can't really say it like that, because he's only really known the blond for two days.

Niall nodded at Zayn's question, but didn't answer, had more just turned around and moved to the window to stare across the city lights.

"You wanted to talk to me...so?" Zayn felt impatience in his gut, not liking the sudden blanket of awkwardness smothering them.

"I-uhm..." Niall almost said something, but snapped his lips back into a thin line. Zayn could see the blonds faint relection off the window, and Niall looked tired and anxious. Not his normal happy carefree self.

Zayn moved to stand right behind him, moving his hands around Niall's waist and rubbing his thumbs along the hipbones that he could feel through the thin and weared out material of the shorts.

He tried waiting, kept himself silent so Niall could figure out his own thoughts and what to say. He almost had hooked his chin over his shoulder but then Niall was turning around to face him, noses brushing against each other and Zayn's arms still loosely holding his waist like an anchor.

Niall stared into his brown eyes for just a few seconds, searching for something unknown until he slowly looked down between their bodies, staring down at his pretty shaved flat tummy.

Zayn chuckled, moving his hands so they brushed against the skin there, missing the babysoft feeling.

Niall kept looking, eyes wide as Zayn caressed his pale stomach, and suddenly the blond had stepped away from him, walking away from the window and whipping himself around to face Zayn again, his eyes like fire.

"I'm pregnant."

He was very blunt and to the point, and Zayn had just blinked at him before laughing loudly.

"Yeah, babe nice. Now what did you actually want to talk to me about?" He tried moving towards Niall again, but the blond took a slow step back at every step he took forward.

Zayn frowned immediately after seeing how distressed Niall looked. His eyes narrowed down at that pretty stomach that he had just playfully and obliviously touched, his throat running dry.

"You aren't, because you can't be. Unless you're a girl and you didn't fucking tell me." Zayn felt anger starting to consume him, but there was still a part of him waiting for Niall to say this was some joke.

But Niall had just stared at him, stone expression, and yeah, this apparently was no joke.

"You're a _boy_." Zayn mumbled out, and then Niall was picking out a piece of paper from the back of his short pockets and throwing it to him aross the floor. It landed softly at Zayn's feet, and he picked it up with shaky hands and unfolded it.

One, was a signed doctors note, and the second was a little photo that almost slipped out, it being a scan of a baby, or what looked like a little blob right now.

"One is a picture of our baby, the other is a signed note and contact information from the doctor that I had seen." Niall said with no emotion found in his voice.

Zayn had gave Niall a glare, his anger turning into rage as he grabbed his phone from the back pocket of his jeans and immediately started calling the phone number on the paper.

Four rings, and then someone finally picked up, a womans voice.

"Hello, this is Doctor Dawnin speaking."

Zayn took in a shaky breath, having to sit on the bed before his knees would collapse under him.

"Hello, you apparently had a patient named Niall come in, hippie with blond hair-"

"Oh yes! You must be the father of the child. Mister Horan said you would call. I am sure you're shocked and me as well as many of the doctors I have spoken to are the same way. But I am ready to explain everything to you."

And she did, every single detail. From different reproductive systems to fallopian tubes and eggs and semen.

Basically, he was completely screwed for life. His fame, no more.

"Thank you for all your explainations. I really appreciate it." And before the doctor could answer him, he had hung up and threw his phone down onto the ground with a loud yell and angered grunt.

"Do you believe me now?" Niall asked after a few seconds of silence, his voice sounded shaky.

"You're a fucking boy! I didn't even come inside you...You're a boy!" Zayn screamed out, trying to keep his voice contained so no one would hear.

"You did though, you did! In the shower after we had sex on your hotel bed!" When Niall had said that, Zayn remembered it now, the no condom, him not caring, him not _knowing_.

"I swear to you I didn't know I could get pregnant! I-I hadn't been to the doctor since I was sixteen, going to the appointment was only cause I was throwing up all the time and I couldn't drive most of the time cause of dizziness and it wasn't going away no matter how much medication I bought." Zayn could believe what Niall was saying, but he was so angry he didn't care about the blonds explaination.

"Do you realize how much my life is going to change Niall? For the worse? God I should've never fucked you." Zayn growled out, grabbing at his hair and tugging it as hard as possible.

"Oh right, cause I was just an irrelvant little prostitute to you right? One of your little fuck buddies to fulfill your needs and than dump whenever you wanted a new one?! And now that you got one of your little sex slaves knocked up your life is over and only yours, right?!" Niall didn't care how loud he was, the blond was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I refuse to start up stupid relationships. Stop bringing all this hook-up shit up because you knew this was nothing but sex from the start!" Zayn paused, moving to punch his fist into the bed as hard as possible.

"My life is _over_."

And then there was silence for a couple seconds, the only sound being Zayn's heavy breathing from his little rage-fit. But then Zayn could hear the sound of socked feet moving and a door opening.

He jumped up, rushing forward and slamming his hand onto the door to close it before Niall could leave and dissapear all over again.

"Get your hand off the door, Zayn. You obviously don't want the kid, so I'll take care of it by my own damn self." Niall hissed out, trying to open the door but Zayn was putting his full weight against it.

"You can't take care of a fucking kid Niall. Look at you, you need money and you barely have any of that. You need me so move the fuck away from this door." Zayn argued, but Niall looked extremely offended by that.

"Living in my van is better than having to be forced to live with the father of my kid that doesn't even want it. I'll be fine, thanks." Niall had tried for the handle again, and had flinched roughly when Zayn punched his hand harshly against the door.

"I am _not_ letting my child grow up becoming some filthy hippie on the streets!" Zayn spat out, and Niall blinked at him, tears suddenly forming in his eyes and bottom lip wobbling.

Zayn didn't regret his words, had just stepped back from the door and let Niall open it and run out with sobs leaving his lips.

 _Okay_ , maybe Zayn regretted his words a little now.

 

 

It was just the next day when Zayn was heading to the airport when he saw a Volkswagon van broken down on the side of the highway.

He yelled at the driver to pull over, scaring the living daylights out of everyone in the car, but the driver had pulled over quickly anyways.

Zayn rushed out, ignoring everyones questions as he trudged over to the van to see no one in the drivers seat.

He cursed in his head, worried the blond had left it there, but then he heard shuffling in the back and immediately moved to grab onto the back doors and flung them opened.

Niall was sat in his briefs and wearing a tie-dye t-shirt on the floor of the van, just in the middle of throwing up when Zayn had opened the doors.

"Close the door! Please!" Niall yelled out in pain as he gagged into the bucket he had, and Zayn did close the doors, but made sure to get inside the van with the blond before doing so.

He watched Niall gag and lurch on the floor, feeling guilt and sadness eat away at him seeing him look like that. His hand had moved out to rub at Niall's back, and that seemed to help as Niall slowly sat up on shaky limbs to lean against the van walls.

"How did you find me?" Niall whispered, looking like shit with sweat coating his body and dark rings weighing down underneath his eyes.

"Well your 'baby' stands out like a sore thumb compared to all the other peoples cars." Zayn shrugged, and Niall huffed with a roll of his eyes.

But then he started crying, tears streaming down his face as he tried hiding his face in his hands.

"I never wanted this, _never_." Niall sobbed out, and Zayn didn't even hesitate to shuffle over and bring the blond into his chest, Niall moving around till his head was in his lap.

"I want to change this. I have excepted our mistakes or more so mine. I'm so sorry what I said to you, and I want to be the father of this kid." Zayn said, his voice soft as he combed his fingers through Niall's blond knotted hair.

Niall was silent for a second or so, his ragged breath being the only sound passing his lips as he stared at the opposite side of the van.

"I don't want to be showered in money. If we are going to do this, I want to do this like normal people." Niall finally croaked out, blinking slowly before sitting up to meet Zayn's eyes. "I understand my life isn't going to be like it was. But I still wanna be me."

Zayn understood of course, Niall wanted to be the same hippie boy he was before they met, but this time with no road trips and weed smoking in the middle of no where. He had to change too though, Zayn knew that. He couldn't just go out and fuck whoever he pleased anymore, because he was having a kid now.

But weirdly enough, Zayn didn't really care about the sex anymore. He felt...satisfied. Niall was the one for him in the weirdest way, even though they were complete opposites to each other. Zayn had no empty feeling or some kind of pain in his chest knowing he'd not get the chance to kiss somone new every night.

Because he had Niall to kiss, and one kiss from the blond was enough to fulfill ten kisses from complete strangers.

 

 

Every month, it was something new for the couple. The first month together, which was Niall's third month into the pregnancy, Zayn had settled the blond into his tour bus. Keeping blankets and pillows into some comfy nest at the back of the bus just for Niall to curl himself into. Every night though, when he'd have to get into the stadium to perform, Niall would follow him out no matter how gross he felt and sit right backstage to watch and listen.

The fourth month into Niall's pregnancy, that's when Zayn told his parents. He was shaky in his voice as he explained it all to them on the phone, and his mom was silent for what felt like an eternity till she finally answered him.

"All that matters, is you're taking responsibility for your actions and helping take care of this baby." She had said, and she sounded generally proud of him, as proud as she sounded the day he told her he was going to become a big star in the world.

But it was only during the fifth month into Niall's pregnancy when Zayn's parents actually got to meet with them. He had a month off before he ended his tour in London, his home, and he had begged Niall to come home with him to meet them.

The blond was scared at first, worried and doing the fidgetting with his fingers that Zayn was all-too familar with now. He had just grabbed at Niall's hands and held them tightly in his own as his parents greeted them with big hugs and welcoming smiles.

Niall and Zayn's mom were friends in minutes, and to see Niall look less stiff and nervous as he smiled away and let his mom try on the flower crown he had on, made Zayn's heart feel too big for his chest.

Month six was when Zayn started questioning Niall on his parents. He never asked the blond before, had no desire to make Niall upset since the blond had never wanted to mention his parents. But he knew the conversation had to come into play soon enough, Niall's parents deserved to know they were becoming grandparents, too.

"Give me time to talk to them. I need to figure out the right things to say." Niall mumbled out as they laid in Zayn's bunk in the tour bus.

"Don't drag it out too long though, love. I'll be there beside you the whole time, yeah?" He assured, and Niall just gave him a stiff half of a smile.

Zayn had told the world during month seven, had done it simply on instagram with no big conference or news announcement. He had just posted a photo of his cheek pressed against Niall's buldging belly, showing only his face as he smiled softly into the camera.

Of course the world had acted like it blew up, like world war 3 had started as the pregnancy hit number one trend in the world on twitter for two days straight. People wondered who it was, had asked which girl he had knocked up. But they were in for anther shock, of course.

At the end of month seven, him and Niall went on their first proper date, to a festival Niall was dying to go to that was filled to the brim with hippies high off their arses and indie bands playing on a stage at the front. The blond had worn blue overalls that were too big for him, his stomach buldging at the front of the clothing.

And Zayn had to admit, it was his first time wearing boho pants, taking off his shirt to blend in with the half-naked crowd.

Month eight was the hardest on the both of them, but mostly for Niall.

Zayn got a call from an unknown number, and was beyond surprised when it was Mister and Misses Horan on the phone.

"We got your number off your managment, since we told them we were Niall's parents. Oh, we would _love_ to meet you!" The woman on the other end had said, and Zayn felt happy, relieved almost, and had immediately agreed to meet them since now his world tour was done.

Niall wasn't happy at first, and Zayn had assured him it would be just fine, that it was good to bond with them.

"I haven't talked to them in _years_ Zaynie." Niall whimpered out, rubbing at his belly as he sat at the kitchen table to Zayn's own home in London.

"I bought them tickets to come here, they will be here by tomorrow hopefully. I promise you, everything will be fine." He had gotten up from the other side of the table, settling his hands along the blonds shoulders and massaging the tense muscles.

But when he finally had stood face to face with them, Zayn never would've thought Niall's parents to be so... _bad_.

Niall had never explained to him why he cut off all contact with them, but as soon as they opened their mouths, Zayn had a feeling he knew why.

"We'd love to stay a little longer, if you could get us a room here or maybe a hotel somewhere down the road? It would nice to be here throughout the rest of our babies pregnancy." Niall's mom said as she held her husbands hand.

Gold diggers, money-hungry buffoons.

"Uhm, well Niall isn't due for another month so you two don't have to stay. I can easily get you tickets for the last week of this month." Zayn shrugged it off, but Niall was looking so angry, his hands wrapped tightly in rage against Zayn's bicep, glaring heatedly at the two aross from them.

"Oh well are you sure? We don't want Niall being all alone in this, just give us a couple thousand and we can work out ways to be here for our son, it'll be much easier." Niall's dad had said casually, his mom piping in right after. "We are just so glad you're together. Our families will now have enough money to last us a _lifetime_."

That made Niall snap, the blond bolting up from his seat and staring them down like a hawk.

"How _dare_ you come here and beg for money when I am in this state. _How dare you_. Get out of my house, out!" Niall screamed, and his parents just blinked at him, mouths opening and closing like fish out of water as they tried to explain themselves.

"Out!" Niall screamed one last time, and that seemed to snap his parents out of it, both rushing out of the house with no explaination or protest.

As soon as it was just the two of them, Niall had balled his eyes out, crying and weakly hitting at Zayn's chest when he tried to pull the blond in for a hug.

"That right there is why I became who I am now in the first place! Why I moved from Ireland to go around the States. All my parents want is money, they would scam people, trick them and even ruin lives just to get a couple bucks in our bank accounts. That's all they ever wanted, and I never wanted to be like them." Niall sobbed out, and Zayn had waited patiently for him to calm down, feeling sick to his stomach at the new information that was given to him.

But he wouldn't let this ruin them, because Niall was still healthy, Zayn would have money till they were no longer walking this earth, and they had Zayn's own parents to come to during hard times when they finally became new parents. Two gold diggers wouldn't stop them from having the time of their lives, sure it'll slow them down, but Niall had Zayn's shoulder to lean on.

And when the final month came around, it was when Niall had started calling his bump 'Aura.' They had found out the gender at the very start of the month, the doctor giving them a wide smile and shinning eyes, saying they'll be having themselves a baby girl. Zayn had brushed off the name though, of course, knowing the blond had many nicknames for things, but then the name would be brought into their conversations about the baby.

 _"I can't wait to bring Aura on roadtrips, see the world while her daddy tours playing stadiums in every country."_ Or _"I need to start learning to knit to make Aura some cute dresses."_

So, it was kind of settled right then and there, their little hippie princesses name was going to be Aura.

Then it wasn't just Aura, but Zayn had picked the middle name too, something that will remind him forever of Niall. Sunshine. Aura Sunshine.

How hippie could they get? But Zayn embraced the lifestyle with open arms. Of course he still had the bad boy look to him, though, that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

 

 

"How is everyone doing tonight? Still good?" He called out over the 50 thousand people that filled the stadium. Here he was, once again on his now second world tour, a year since he had started his own chapter in his life. A dream he'd never thought would come true.

The crowd cheered loudly, girls screaming his name, posters being held high into the air, showing their love for him one by one. He was overwelmed with happiness.

"That's good, that's good. Now who wants to hear another song?" He asked, knowing the answer again as the crowd got louder. He smiled, staring down at the stage as he walked over to the micstand his stage crew had put out for him a second ago.

"This song is my proudest one on the album that I wrote. Cause it reminded me of my fiancé Niall Horan, and my baby girl who is now one years old since yesterday." The crowd roared, so loud it felt like the stage had shook. He smiled again, loving the support he was getting.

"It's called Sunshine, enjoy." There was one last scream of the crowd, the lights dimming into a faint yellow filter, and then he sang with all his heart, laid out for the world to see. But more specifically, the blond hippie boy and giggling baby in the front row.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment? I haven't written a ziall fic in a LONG time so I would love some feedback.
> 
> Wattpad for more fics: Direction_Minx  
> Tumblr: Niallerar


End file.
